The invention describes an electrical circuit tester and, more particularly, to a device that can test voltages and wiring in electrical outlets with expected voltages in the range of 100V to 600V alternating current.
When electrical outlets are installed in a residential or business facility, it is necessary that the outlets are properly wired and that the proper voltage output is known. When an electrical outlet is mis-wired, they can not function or even become a safety hazard, resulting in personal injury or property damage. It is therefore necessary to check each and every electrical outlet when installed. It is also necessary to check the voltage of an already-installed outlet when the user is uncertain of the electrical output characteristics of the outlet.
In the United States, electrical systems are employed using voltages ranging from 110V–600V ac (alternating current) using 2, 3, 4, or 5-pronged outlets at a frequency of 60 Hz. The international community generally uses an electrical system with voltages from 100V∝380V ac using multiple-pronged outlets at 50 Hz and 60 Hz. All electrical systems work with similar characteristics whether in the United States or elsewhere. There is a hot or voltage-carrying conductor (or conductors), a neutral conductor and a ground conductor.
Several devices can be used to check for proper voltage characteristics in an electrical outlet. The most common of these is a volt-ohmmeter. This apparatus typically has a dial for selecting the current, voltage or resistance to be measured, the magnitude range of the electrical signal to be tested and the kind of voltage to be tested, either direct or alternating current. Alternating current voltage can be checked by inserting two probes into the parallel ports; however, a reading of the expected voltage does not necessarily imply that the outlet is wired properly. For example, the polarity can be incorrect. For multiple-pronged outlets, a user may also be unsure of the proper locations in which to insert the two prongs. This can lead to time-consuming or even improper testing of the outlet.
Other available testing devices have similar or alternate deficiencies. Some can only test a limited range of voltages. Others can only test limited outlet configurations, such as a two or three-pronged outlet. Such limitations and others can be overcome by a device that can be used to monitor voltages ranging from 100V–600V ac at 50 Hz or 60 Hz in 2, 3, 4, or 5 pronged electrical outlets.